The Yogurt Incident
by iggycakes
Summary: Supey and Rob share some yogurt. Wally's acting weird. Oh and Supey finds out Rob's name. Supey/Rob/KF-kinda.


**Author's Notes: **

Indirect sequel to "Infatuation"

Tried to include other characters and failed, orz. I'm still trying to get used to Supey/Rob/KF so excuse me if I continue to focus on them like a biased fangirl. Also, thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciated it, so I decided to whip this fic up real quick before going to a party!

* * *

-0-

**The Yogurt Incident**

The whole team was watching a movie at HQ. M'Gann had gone off for a moment to get the popcorn and her tray of probably burnt cookies (that, as usual, only Wally would eat). Aqualad was on one corner of the couch actually paying attention to the movie. Superboy was watching but not quite understanding.

Usually, Wally and Rob would be sitting together on the floor, talking about something or other and laughing about it. Today, something was off. Robin was on the side of the couch, look spacey and Wally was stuffing his face with snacks by Supey's armchair.

The two of them were more than two meters apart without any intention of moving closer. Kaldur'ahm was worried. He leaned in towards Supey and whispered. "Did something happen between those two?"

Supey shrugged.

Kal crossed his arms in thought. Supey figured he didn't have to think, so he took Wally from the collar and threw him at Robin.

The Boy Wonder was completely caught off guard. Wally nearly choked on his Kit Kat.

Robin looked up, saw Wally's face and punched it without thinking. "Whoa, sorry dude!" He apologized quickly, when Wally stumbled backwards.

"Why am I always getting the lame end of the stick?" He complained, recalling the beach incident.

Rob passed his best friend some tissues and looked over at Supey. "What was that for?"

Supey looked at Kal.

Kal apologized then, "You two _aren't _arguing then?"

Wally and Rob looked at each other and chimed together. "No,"

"I suppose that's alright then."

-0-

Later that day, Robin found himself quite distracted.

Something bothered him and he couldn't figure out what it was, but for some reason, Wally's face kept popping up in his mind. Rob wanted to talk to his best friend and attempt to figure out what was up, but the speedster was strangely thoughtful lately.

Eventually, the Boy Wonder found himself in the kitchen.

Supey was using his index finger to open the fridge; for fear that he would break it again. Robin giggled at the sight. Okay, that definitely cheered him up at little. "What's up, Supey?"

The clone took out some yogurt and pointed at it. "Just a snack."

Rob watched as Superboy carefully opened the tiny cup and took a bite. It was strangely endearing to watch such a big guy enjoy something as simple a yogurt. The Boy Wonder jumped on the counter and slid to where Supey was. At least, if he was sitting on the counter, he'd be eye-level with his friend. Rob didn't really want to hear Supey call him small again.

"There's yogurt." Robin stated, wiping the snack off the side of Supey's lip.

Not paying much mind to Rob's actions, Supey continued digging into his snack. "This stuff's good."

Rob looked down at it. "Share,"

Acquiescing, Supey put out both his hands; yogurt in one, spoon in the other.

Robin ignored the spoon and dipped his finger in the yogurt, savouring the sweetness from his index directly.

Supey raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Uh… Eating yogurt?"

"Spoons exist." Supey replied, gesturing the spoon.

The boy wonder blinked at it. "But you only have one."

"You said 'share', that meant the spoon too."

"But… you used the spoon already."

Supey and Robin stared at each other in silence for a moment. The clone looked down at the yogurt, then at Robin, then at the yogurt… "Germs, you don't like 'em?"

"Obviously, no."

Superboy took a spoon full of yogurt and thrust it at the smaller boy. Robin moved back, shaking his head. "Nuh-uhn!"

"Germs," Supey said, as a matter of factly, before shoving the spoon in Rob's mouth.

The Boy Wonder swallowed. "Dude, really?" He exclaimed with a pout.

Supey forced a grinned. "You liked it didn't you?"

"That's… really not the point."

-0-

Wally had been outside the door for at least two minutes now. He was planning on pulling a trick on Supey (revenge for earlier), but found himself unable to walk in after seeing Robin lick yogurt off his own finger.

The speedster had flushed and sunk to the floor behind the wall. He groaned. "Aw man, now how am I supposed to face him…"

Having seen Robin's eyes a few days ago, Wally was completely obsessed with them now. He wanted to see them again. It was driving him absolutely insane.

"Dude, what are you doing there?"

Wally jumped and stumbled back at the sound of Rob's sweet voice. "Whoa! You surprised me."

Robin bent down, knees to his chin, and looked at his friend. "Uh, you alright?"

"Yeah, I am…"

"Good … I was just thinking…" Robin trailed off into silence. "Never mind,"

The Boy Wonder stood up and prepared to walk away. Wally got up after him. "Wait!"

Rob turned around. Wally opened his mouth to talk, but he didn't have to time to talk. Something was ringing.

Rob took out his phone. "Sorry Wally, I have to take this." He walked away a few more steps and answered.

A deep voice came out of the receiver "Di—"

Rob cried out. "Bats! Geez, you're the one who told me to keep my name a secret."

Wally immediately felt his heart sank. Had Batman just said Rob's name? He didn't get to hear all of it…

After Robin vanished down the hall, Superboy came out of the kitchen, looking towards where Robin walked off. He had another yogurt cup in his hands. "So that's his name,"

"Dude, you _heard_?"

"Super hearing,"

"Oh man, spill it! Tell me!" Wally demanded excitedly.

"I don't think Robin would want that…"

"Aw dude, come _on, _it wouldn't hurt to tell!"

Supey shook his hand. "Nah,"

Wally made a growl-like sound, finding himself running in place and causing a dent on the floor. "Please?"

"Nope,"

The speedster groaned. "Can I have some yogurt then?"

Supey looked at Wally. Then, at the yogurt… back to Wally. He blinked.

"Nah, get your own."

_end_

* * *

(I know I wrote it myself but... HAHA SUPEY DIDN'T SHARE THE YOGURT WITH WALLY, BUT SHARED IT WITH ROB. You decide what that means, because I don't know, lol)


End file.
